Full Moon
by Maniac123
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Leah at the EOBD? What if there was more to her than just a heart-broken girl who took it out on everyone else? What if Leah met someone to take away the pain...
1. Hunt or Heal

**Hello all, this is my 1****st**** fan fic. Please comment and tell me what you think. I promise all of my chapters won't be this short it's just when I was writing it I decided that the sentence would make a great end to the chapter. Please review, I would love that. ENJOY!**

A look of disgust plagued itself on my face, spreading through my body like a contagious disease. I pushed myself through the forest, my paws trampling abandoned twigs and dead gauze. I winced. The pack was forever teasing me about how I was soft and sensitive. Just because I was the opposite gender. A low growl built up in my throat and although I tried to hold it back it escaped through my clenched teeth and ran off into the forest. I sighed, now back to business. "Urghhhhh," I watched the deer. It had been nibbling at a few isolated berries and was now picking its way, somewhat delicately through a mass of thorns. I sighed, it did not smell good. I wanted more than anything to turn my back on the innocent creature and head back to the Cullen's where I knew that Esme would be waiting, delighted to cook me up some Italian gourmet food. But I just couldn't do that. I would not let the pack think that I was weak. I sighed once again, this time very heavily, the deer was moving so gracefully through the gauze. Each step intricate and beautiful. I watched mesmerized as it captured my eyes, hypnotizing me.

"_Hey, snap out of it, your meant to be hunting not writing a bunch of shit poetry," Jakes harsh voice entered my brain._

I was so used to him barging in on me I answered drolly without any second thoughts.

_Get lost Black; go hang out with your bloodsucker." I answered in an annoyed tone._

"_Ha ha, good one," he said dryly, "but remember she IS only half vamp,"_

"_Whatever, I replied wittily. "It doesn't stop her from gulping down the O negative." _

"_Urghhhhh, just shut up and go eat the darn deer, you're such a girl!"_

That got to me, just like he knew it would. A ferocious snarl escaped me and as it faded away much to my pleasure I felt him phase back. However the snarl had made my life more difficult because as my gaze was directed at the deer I saw it jump back in surprise. It looked around warily and I saw its eyes narrow down on me. Suddenly it broke out in a sprint. Tearing away in the opposite direction of me. My wolf instincts got the better of me and I charged forward to catch up with the deer. But boy, this one was quick, it picked its way through the gauze daintily as I thundered clumsily through, my paws being attacked by thorns at each enormous step.

But however she was no match for me. I was gaining on her fast and she knew it. She was sweaty and her concentration was over-powered by the fear that was firing itself at her. I saw her losing her footing and she started to step on the brambles. Her feet were weak and I realized she was struggling to stand let alone run. Suddenly I couldn't bear it anymore. I skidded to a halt at the exact same time she went all woozy as if on some party drug, and then crumpled to the ground.

I phased back to human form as fast as a single bolt of lightning and scurried over to the deer. I examined it and observed its breathing. Her breaths were quick and short and would probably be better described as pants. Thorns had demolished her hooves but her body was fine. Her heartbeat was still going strong. I found myself by some miracle by a crook so I ran over to it. I cupped my hands and let them fill with water. I jogged back over and gave it to her. She tried to scramble away from me but was too weak. I coaxed her gently to drink the water and soon it was lapping it up from my bare hands. Soon I realised that she was licking my naked skin and looking up at me puzzled, wondering why I had no more water for her to drink. I stared at it blankly for a short moment then shook my head and ran over to get her some more water. She gulped down 5 handfuls before finally looking up at me in satisfaction. Her soft dark eyes bored into mine and I smiled at her openly.

I bathed its hooves to get rid of the dried up blood and calm down the scars so they wouldn't get infected or anything like that but really I'm not quite sure how much help it was. However, the deer stood up and seemed to be fine. It looked at me gently and seemed to have a grace of thanks in its chocolate eyes. It scampered back into the depths of the forest and as I looked at it a feeling of warmth spread through my heart. Suddenly I shook my head in repulsion. I had just let my meal slip by. I considered chasing it but I changed my mind. I didn't just waste all my time doing that for nothing. Hopefully it would escape to somewhere where no vampires or werewolves would come and suck its blood or chomp its way through their flesh. Which I was just about to do now. Another deer stalked past. It seemed less delicate and clumsier. I rolled my eyes and leapt into the air phasing whilst in it. I chased for five quick seconds then pounced down on it. I ripped it apart, tearing its flesh into shreds, loathing every minute of it. I gobbled them down before I had time to even get a decent glimpse at them. It was terrible. I phased back and ran in human form back to the clearing where I had healed the deer. Now I had time to look at it, it was actually quite beautiful. I lay down and curled myself into a ball in the cool, wet, grass. I ran through the events that had happened in the past hour or so. I was NOT acting like a normal werewolf. Had I done something wrong? Was I about to do something wrong? Or worse still was something wrong with me, Leah Clearwater, the werewolf...

**So, what did you think, please comment and if you have any ideas for it please share it. You don't really know what is going to happen but it is exciting... Please comment. Sorry not much has happened, enjoy the next chapter...**


	2. First Fight

**Hey, I am so sorry for the slow update but I am actually writing three stories right now and never seem to have enough time to get on the computer. Am so sorry, review! Please! I may even mention ur name!**

I lay there for hours in the clearing, occasionally dozing on and off. At first I lay there, paranoid. I kept thinking that something was wrong with me. Then I went through my life (so far) in my head. It had not turned out as I had expected. I remembered how I thought my life was going to have turned out five years ago. In all honesty I thought that I was going to marry Sam. Now the thought of that makes me shudder. If there was no such thing as monsters and magic I wondered where I would be now. Probably sitting on a porch with my husband, Sam. As predicted, I shuddered. I was actually quite glad now that he had imprinted on that bitch Emily. Well whatever, now I knew that she was actually quite lovely but at the time, when she had stolen my Sam and broken my weak heart I had hated her unbearably.

The time crawled slowly by, I was captivated by the moon. It was a crescent moon tonight and the thought made me sigh. The night Sam had stopped being my boyfriend I remembered stumbling through the woods with only the slither of moonlight from a crescent moon to guide me. The night me and Sam had shared our first kiss, on his front porch, I remember gazing into his eyes, marvelling at them. Somehow the black pupils had radiated love. A breath-taking full moon had hung in the sky that night.

I felt my thoughts fade away and my senses jumped back to life. I felt the soft wet grass creep up my skin, entangling itself on my body. I felt the moist earth underneath me. Cushiony and somewhat squashy. I heard crickets play their music but after a minute or two of scowling at them I had tuned them out. A whispering breeze wrapped around me and tickled my skin. Apart from those few noises everything was dead silent. I saw nothing except the deep blue blanket above me which cradled the moon. I tasted the damp air and the smooth breeze. Then everything about me started to feel fuzzy and I felt my eyelids flutter tiredly. They gradually closed and I felt myself lost in the least peaceful sleep of my life. Too bad I didn't know that there was worse to come.

The sun tiptoed up the sky at the crack of dawn, causing it to look like a feathery, pastel coloured painting. I groaned and yanked my aching back up. I wished I had slept somewhere more comfortable last night. I then realised that it was actually a lot more comfortable than most of the forest floors. I stood up and stretched out my throbbing legs. I ran over to the nearby creek and gulped down some of the water. It was crystal clear and completely fresh; as the icy liquid slid down my throat I felt 100x better. I cupped my hands and collected some water; it saturated me, splashing my face. It felt so bloody refreshing that I removed my clothes, leaving them in a heap, and waded into the water.

It was just shallow enough for me to lie in it and keep my head on the bank. I was only there for a short amount of time since the water was so frosty. While I was in there I swallowed cupfuls of water, the thought of hygiene pushed out of my mind. I heaved myself out and shook dry in wolf form. I decided not to phase back, I was fine as I was.

I broke out into a sprint. The forest blew past me and I left my clearing well behind. Each leaf was usually in pristine condition when I ran but today my eyes were unfocused and they all seem a bit blurry around the edges. That didn't stop me. I exerted a frightfully huge amount of power and charged through the trees, bushes, brambles, shrubs and other various products of nature at the speed of light. I ran on, only just slowing down when a familiar voice penetrated my brain.

_Whoa, up early this morning huh sis,_

I could just see him grinning at me knowing my expression would not be a pleased one. To say the least.

_Seth, retard brother of mine, hate to break it to you, but you're really just a pain in the ass and I would love it if you could just phase back to your gangly human form. Hey, maybe Esmes' cooking up some gourmet._

He wondered briefly about my hot-tempered moods. I quickly thought the word food, and he let it go instantly, thinking gourmet, Esme and food thoughts repeatedly. I felt him phase back and snorted. What he wouldn't do for food. God, I worry. Suddenly my thoughts channelled down a less pleasant path. I had really wanted him to phase back so that I could think freely of the night that I had just had. If he had known what had happened on my hunt last night and then Jacob found out I would never hear the end of it. I slowed right down until a familiar smell hit my nose and I froze like a deer in the headlights. Tar, hell I was near a road. Cautiously I edged closer to where the smell was evaporating from but I soon realised that I couldn't hear any cars so I began to amble along with less restraint.

Suddenly a recognizable-ish smell smashed into my nose like a truck hitting a pre-schooler. Vampire. I whipped my head around to see a silhouette sprinting towards me. Suddenly it all happened in slow-motion, my eyes grew wide. Pushing out fear, awe shock a whole mix of confused emotions, my mouth stretched out to twice its usual size forming a round 'o.' My ears heard that one particular sound that arose to the top of the vampires mouth a deep, husky and somewhat sexy growl. My nose smelt the sickly sweet smell, automatically I crinkled up my nose but I then seemed to smell something different. I couldn't quite grasp what it was but for some reason it made me go weak at the knees. He was still charging towards me but now I could make out his features without at ease. I gasped in shock; he was the most mind-blowing, sexy, creature I had ever laid my eyes upon in my existence. Damn, he was cute. **(AN- Think cuh-ute)** His hair was a rich dark chocolate brown it flopped sexily over his eyes in a lazy fashion. His body, well there wasn't much to say except, hell he was RIPPED. He muscles were tight and hard and, and and... Huge! His 8 pack seemed to shine in the grey and his but was tight! He had a pair of jeans on that complimented his leggy legs and he was shirtless which made me gasp even more my mouth hanging open so much that it was almost touching the gravel.

He saw me marvelling at his abs and smirked. I quickly looked down at the ground nervously pulling my hair behind my ears. Seeing me struggle to close my floundering mouth he seemed to grow less cautious and he took one gigantic, meaningful whiff of the air. Suddenly his face went cold, stony, and expressionless and I couldn't trick myself into pretending that the fowl sound hadn't escaped from something so... So perfect.

Why was he growling at me, I took a quick whiff of my under arms. I felt fine. Hang on, what? I was smelling my under arms. Shit, I had never done that. Suddenly out of the corner of my un-focused eye I saw the mystery vampire leap into the air. I reacted automatically and phased. Into a wolf. Fuck, I was a wolf and he was a evil vampire. Far out, I needed to get away from here, or, or I could what, hold my ground and fight. He was advancing on me fast, his face furious. Suddenly running did NOT seem like an option. I would have to just give it my best shot.

I leapt at him snarling but he blocked me with one quick swift movement. I gasped; he had the fastest reflexes in the world. He growled and kicked me hard in the stomach, flinging me into a nearby tree. I leapt up from it scowling. He advanced on me, his fist about to punch, he had the edge on me since I was still a bit dazed from my fall but I was so used to Jake and Seth mock punching me all the time that I ducked at the exact right moment and left him standing there looking like a moron with his hand 5 inches into the tree.

We began circling each other, he was light and delicate, just like that deer that I had saved; in fact his eyes were the exact same colour. I gasped, realization slapping me across the face. He was the deer that I had saved, I was sure of it. I stopped in my tracks and phased to human form, too confused to continue with the fight. He stood there staring at me, his facea mirroring my confusion. Suddenly we spoke, together, for the first time.

"You're, you're, you're a deer," I muttered quietly, "Not a-a-a-a a Vampire."

"What," He gasped, but in a way that said 'How do you know?'

"You're that deer I almost killed in the forest but then let go." I stated. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, I mean, oh um I mean, I'm not a deer."

"Cut the crap sexy and tell me." I demanded.

"Wait a sec," he smirked, "Did you just call me sexy."

"No! You, you, you wish sucker."

He nodded at me in a non-approving way, he saw right through my pathetic lie. "Hmmmmm." He replied.

"Whatever." I retorted. "It slipped."

"Hang on babe, it just slipped that you think I am sexy."

"Yeah and did it just slip that you think I am a babe."

Something was wrong and we could both feel it. Where were we headed? Would we leave as lovers, friends, acquaintances or would we continue on our way and stay as lonely as we were before our conversation started...

What will happen, trust me it is exciting... This mysterious hottie who is he and what is with the deer thing... Review and I will update sooner... PROMISE xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Please review


	3. Meeting the Cullens

**Hey! I'm back! I'm so sorry that it took me way 2 looooooooooooooong 2 update **** Anyhoo, I am back now and here is... (Drum roll) Chapter 3 ! **** ! **** ! **** ! **** ! **** ! **** ! **** ! **** ! **

**Leah**

The mysterious vampire looked at me cautiously, our eyes locked for a split second, I mumbled something unintelligible as I looked down towards his full, luscious lips. Suddenly I started hyperventilating, a drop of blood rested on the corner of his mouth. I smelt it curiously, it was human blood.

I blinked twice, confused. But I guess it was only to be expected, I mean there are only two covens in the world that are vegetarian. What are the odds of a nomad being one? I felt an urge to make a run for it; he was crossing it through in his mind, remembering being chased by me, remembering me healing his wounds, remembering our short but intense fight.

He wasn't paying attention to me and if I ran now I would have the edge on the chase. But something about him made me stay, and when he sauntered casually into the forest and beckoned for me to follow I stumbled after him, hesitantly maybe, but curious all the same.

Abruptly he broke out into a sprint. Intrigued, I followed him, suddenly I realised where we headed, the clearing. I charged to his side, his expression was one of a man trying to figure out a crossword puzzle, confused, mystified, puzzled, but not about to give up.

We pierced into the clearing, I skidded to a halt and phased whereas he leaped up into the air, grabbed hold of the one of the many branches surrounding us, swung around on it a few times and then landed on the balls of his feet, absorbing just the right amount of impact. He smirked at me.

"Show off." I muttered. He grinned playfully.

But when I looked at him again his face had returned to its blank, poker face expression. I frowned at him desperate for some answers...

**3 minutes later.**

"O-kay," I broke the awkward silence that had graced us with its presence for the last 3 or so minutes.

His expression remained the same but he spoke, his voice silky and smooth. "What are you?" He asked, confused.

"A werewolf," I replied in a 'what are you stupid' voice.

"Shitting me right, he retorted sarcastically. "What I meant was, why did you follow me here, why did you save me in the clearing, why did you break up the fight back there?"

"Dude, I have no idea to be honest, it's like overnight I have been changed into a completely different person." I answered, sounding like a washed up surfer.

"Umm, okay, whatever floats your boat?" He teased. I grimaced and blushed.

"Okay, I've got to be honest with you." I said confidently. "How the hell did you transform into a deer back then?"

He seemed to be deciphering whether he should tell me or not.

"Spit it out," I ordered.

"Okay, okay," he muttered. "It's my power, I can transform into anything I want, I'm kind of like a shape shifter except I could just give myself long hair and not have to change the rest of my appearance. I can also change my scent which makes it difficult for me to be tracked."

I nodded, eyes wide, impressed.

"I'm not finished." I rolled my eyes, he continued, "I can change the way my voice sounds but impersonators could do that I guess, but most importantly I can be multiple people at once, for all you know some of me could be having tea with the queen this very second."

"Why are you here in Forks, if the others see you they will attack?" I found myself worried for him but I had no idea why.

"S'kay, he smirked. "They don't stand a chance." He grinned, self-assured that he would win.

"Well just stay out of their way okay." He looked thoughtful for a second, as if he were about to go and hunt them down, but I glared at him, my eyes boring into his. He looked down guiltily.

"I suppose I could just steer clear of them but if they happen to atta-." I cut him off.

"If they start to attack you just make a run for it okay."

"Oh okay, now you don't think I could take them. That goes deep." I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Hey do you want to meet the other bloodsuckers?" I asked suddenly. He growled at my use of words but followed me out of the clearing all the same.

On the way to the Cullen's I asked him what brought him to Forks, I struggled to keep up with him since I hadn't phased into a wolf so we could talk. He slowed down and answered.

"Well let's see where did it all begin, "He began, I glared at him.

"Get to the point leech." He grinned.

"Well I am on the run from the Volturi because they want me in their guard. I heard there was a stable group of Vampires in Forks so I came to see if I could crash at theirs before I formed a plan. If not well, I'll just rob a bank and build a home." I grinned, liking this vampire a lot more than the Cullen's.

When we arrived at the Cullen's, Edward was standing at the porch, a stern expression on his face. Bella was by his side, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"Anything you want Leah?" He asked.

"Yes please, I want to bow down to you master, do I have your permission?" I asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. He must roll them about 5,000 times a day. "No, I would like to introduce you to someone, this is," suddenly I realised I didn't know his name. "Umm this is a vampire I met in the woods," I muttered blushing.

"I'm Jason." Jason grinned.

"Your point," snapped Edward. Bella whacked his arm, he winced.

"What's your problem homeboy," muttered Jason under his breath. I giggled and sneered at Edward.

"Look," I finally said, "I met Jason in the woods, he's on the run from the Volturi and he needs a place to say so-."

I was cut off by the sound of someone charging down the stairs, Emmet. "Did someone say Volturi, will there be a fight." He asked like a kid asking if they could go to Disneyland.

"There will be no fight," yelled Edward. We all stared at him surprised at his sudden outburst. Well all except for Bella who rubbed his shoulders and attempted to calm him down. He slumped into her arms and she smiled weakly, and then nodded at me, encouraging me to carry on.

"Okay, can Jason stay at yours until he is ready to face the Volturi?"

Carlisle and Esme had been wandering over towards us and Esme's face had lit up and my question. She shot Carlisle a hopeful look and he nodded.

"Of course you can, we would be more than welcome to have you stay with us," said Esme.

"But" said Edward, Bella began to rub his shoulders more vigorously and he shut up. I grinned to myself; Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to Edward.

Jason shot Edward a triumphant look and then flashed Esme a dazzling smile. "I thank you ever so much Mr and Mrs Cullen, I will make sure that I am no bother and I will leave if I ever put you in any danger because of my disagreement with the Volturi." He spoke smoothly and calmly, the words came from his heart not his mind.

Esme looked thoroughly touched, "Jason please call me Esme and we are glad to have you. I love children; if I didn't why do you think I allowed Carlisle to adopt Alice." Alice, who had joined us during Jason's heart-warming speech scowled and muttered something like 'God, no one appreciates me.' Esme laughed lightly and ruffled Alice's hair.

"Anyhoo," she continued, "if any danger appears we will stand by you, you are family now. She spoke in such a motherly yet confident voice that Jason went up and hugged her, it was kind of awkward but touching all the same.

All of a sudden Edward spoke, "Hell no Esme! How can you say that? We just met the man, if any danger occurs he will leave straight away." Esme frowned at him disapprovingly and Carlisle shook his head disappointment but it was Emmet that spoke.

"So Eddie, you are basically saying that if the Volturi were after Jasper or I you would kick us out?" He spoke each word confidently but with an edge of aggression.

Edward rolled his eyes, "This is soooooo different Emmet, we just met the guy."

"Yes, that is very true, but Esme has just declared him family and family is family and you can't desert family." Rosalie crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked surprisingly pleased at his bold speech.

"You are in for some good stuff tonight sexy," she said in an alluring voice. Emmet wiggled his eyebrows childishly and winked at us, scooping Rosalie up into his muscular eyes and disappearing up the stairs gleefully.

Edward sighed, "Well, if the Volturi are coming I am taking Bella and Nessie off to Switzerland." Edward glanced over at Bella who was frowning at him and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Edward but Emmet has a point, if you are part of this family, you stick up for this family. Edward growled and ran off into the trees, muttering under his breath.

"What is his problem dude, said Jason.

Carlisle glanced at Bella who nodded, "He just heard that his daughter isn't a virgin anymore, his only daughter actually. Nessie is lovely, my grand-daughter actually but she isn't a little girl anymore and Edward is having a hard time facing that."

Jason nodded, "Hang on a sec," he said, looking extremely confused. "You said, his daughter, how is that possible.

"Ah yes," said Carlisle, "Nessie is half human, half vampire, Edward is her biological father not her creator and Bella is her biological mother, Bella carried and conceived Nessie whilst she was still human but as soon as Nessie was out of Bella's stomach Edward had to turn her into a vampire as to save her life. It was all a big fiasco but it's all settled now and everyone came out of it better than they were before."

Most people answered to the story with comments like, 'how adorable' 'amazing' but Jason just shook his head vibrantly and stated, "Dude, that, that, that is sick."

"Like, I know," I laughed, hi-fiving him. Carlisle shook his head and walked inside, Esme followed him, they walked hand in hand, pausing at the door so that Esme could quickly remind Jason to give a shout if he needed some help and that she would set up Edward's old room for him.

"Wait," Jason called out, Esme turned around.

"Yes dear,"

"The vampire who told me about you guys said that you were different from most vampires, what's that all about?"

Esme smiled and spoke, her words flowed like a well known nursery rhyme, she had obviously told this story many times before. "Us Cullen's, do not hunt humans and drink the blood of the innocent, we prefer to drink the blood of animals, it is not quite as delicious but it is satisfying and manages to keep you going without feeling guilty, think about it, you could be breaking up two lovers, ending a career or sending innocent people into mourning. (AN- The 'innocent people' are the relatives.) We do not believe it is right to end a life just to satisfy ourselves when drinking the blood of humans is only something that you want, not what you need, animal blood will do the trick just fine." She smiled, satisfied but Jason just stared at her in disgust.

"Soooooo wait, you're saying that you don't drink the human's blood," Esme nodded. "That's crazy, we are vampires, we kill, we drink the blood of humans, it's the rules. Vampires kill human not animals!"

Esme sighed sadly, "Sorry honey, but that is the way we live, if you want to hunt humans please do it out of the region, we will be happy to lend you one of our cars." She spoke each word slowly and with grief, she obviously had been hoping that he would like the sound of their way of life.

Seeing the pained look on Esme's face Jason spoke quickly, "Well I guess I could give it a try, you know see how it goes, but if I-" Esme cut him off.

"Jason, thank you so much we appreciate your willingness to adapt to our ways. In fact Emmet and Jasper will take you hunting right now."

Jason looked shocked but nodded slowly as to please Esme, Jasper stepped forward and in his husky Southern accent murmured, "I'll be happy to help."

Edward stalked towards us mumbling something like, 'Why does she always pick on me.' We heard Emmet growl from upstairs, "Sorry mum but I'm in the middle of a pretty intense moment right now."

"As if," yelled Edward, "If I'm going then so are you, get down here before I drag you by your hair. Emmet came down the stairs with a sour expression on his face. Esme looked over at him and spoke quietly, "Thank you Emmet darling," She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the forehead when he bent down. He smiled and blew her a kiss laughing to himself.

The four boys's slowly walked over to the river and I shook my head at Esme. "Bonding time," she said sarcastically. I giggled and walked inside with her, wishing I could be a fly on the wall during their hunt.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo wot do u think? I need 2 no! Please review, which would be Sooooooooooooooooooooo awesum! I am getting a measly amount of reviews and am pretty disappointed! But thank 2 all those who HAVE reviewed! They hav all been great! I am open to any kinda of reviews, criticism, comments, compliments, constructive criticism! Anything really! Just please please please review! The nxt chapter will be one of the boy's pov on the hunt! I don't no wich one but u cood review if u hav any preferences! Love u's! And... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	4. Unhealthy Competition

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooo! Sorry my update has been slow but I have just added two new stories with long chapters for each and I don't have much time to get on the computer! Whatever here is chapter 3! (Oh and btw I made a few mistakes in my previous chapter, Esme was meant to ask Jasper, Emmet and ****Edward**** to take Jason hunting and Jason's powers is kind of one big power, not separate ones, sorry) One last thing, I saw Eclipse over the weekend (Loved it) and I may describe Leah a bit different from how she looks in the movie! I just don't think that actress is quite right and always pictured her differently! Sorry!**

_(Previously)_

_The four boys' slowly walked over to the river and I shook my head at Esme. "Bonding time," she said sarcastically. I giggled and walked inside with her, wishing I could be a fly on the wall during their hunt._

**Jason POV**

Slowly I walked over to the three grumbling guy's. I was pretty positive that they did not want to take me hunting but were always willing to please their mother. How sweet, I thought sarcastically, mommy's boy, more like mommy's retards. Edward glared at me, what was his problem.

"Look we might as well get this over and done with quickly so let's grab a couple of deer and then head back to the house." It was Jasper who broke the awkward silence.

"Aww come on you guys," whined Emmet, "Mom will be so disappointed if we were only hunting for five minutes, come on let's make the most of this opportunity."

"What opportunity," retorted Edward, "I would much rather be home with my Bella, what if Alice is playing 'Bella Barbie with her?" Edward face broke out into a pained and worried expression, Jasper frowned and the arguing continued. I stayed silent for most of it, pondering Edward's use of words. He was always saying, 'My Bella' not 'My Girlfriend Bella' or My Wife Bella' just 'My Bella.' Weird. Whatever he was weird, I could live with that.

The arguing stopped abruptly and Edward rolled his eyes angrily at me, I was confused, serious he had a major anger issue. "What is up with you, you look furious at me and I haven't even **said **anything to you, come on man, suck it up." I snarled in a vulgar but still innocent way.

"It's not what you said, it's what you thought." Edward seethed.

"What are you, a mind reader, get real," I reminded him rudely.

Emmet snorted and Jasper smiled weakly, "Actually he is a mind reader," Emmet grinned.

I stood there like a goldfish for a second, in shock; he smiled smugly, obviously thinking that he had won. As if I was going to let him get away from that. "It's not like I was thinking about hooking up with Bella" He glowered at me, seething, "Don't worry," I continued, smiling now, "I'll think inappropriate thoughts about your wife later." That hit a nerve on him, I already knew that he was sensitive but to make matters worse (for him) he had practically no self-control and anger issues.

A feral snarl ripped its way out of Edward's mouth, bringing the others up short, however I had only expected this, watching him intently, whilst they had been talking quietly, something about a bet I was pretty sure.

He seemed to be taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, to end the fight. No way, I needed to use this opportunity, I was stubborn and he had made me look like an idiot, it was now or never.

Briefly I pictured Bella unclothed, the thought was disturbing for me but it did the trick all the same. Edward jumped through the air, sweeping towards me, growling lividly. Presumably each and every creature within 100 miles radius ran for cover.

In the back of my head I knew what I was going to do but I needed to surprise Edward so I began to recite the Spanish alphabet in my head, making various, purposeful mistakes, hoping to distract him.

When he was approximately a meter away from my face I changed my appearance, I looked exactly like his daughter Renesmee, I had seen her wandering through the house when I was having the conversation on the porch and had memorized her appearance, hoping her features would come in handy one day. Who would have known that today was the day?

Edward face was shocked, I winked, letting him in on the secret that I could change my appearance, still the distraction had been successful. He tried to stay controlled but the thought was too much for him, my gift was rare and he wanted to know more. I knew that it would work, I would have had the edge on the fight anyway but it would be more to tease him about later. He tried again to focus more on the fight but it was too late for him. He was now only a measly centimetre away from my face, as soon as that centimetre sunk into a millimetre I winked at him again and disappeared...

**Edward's POV**

I leapt through the air, arched perfectly, like an arrow sweeping towards his target. I would get him for what he said, well what he thought really. I wouldn't tell anyone about this though, Bella would smile feebly and shake her head, Rosalie would tease me and Alice would say "He is quite clever you know," then burst out laughing, Carlisle and Esme would soothingly tell me "He was just trying to wind you up sweetie."

Suddenly Jason was gone; I was only a meter away from him a millisecond ago but now in his place was my daughter, she was so beautiful, so perfect, I forever marvelled her gorgeous brown eyes, Bella's gorgeous brown eyes.

Abruptly I realised what was going on, it wasn't my Nessie, it was Jason in the form of Renesmee. Some stupid transforming power he had. It bugged me to say the least, still it was natural for me to be interested, I was like that, it was a trait of mine that had been nurtured by Carlisle.

I was now a millimetre away from his face, one millimetre away from punching his head in, one millimetre away from my revenge...

In a flash the real Jason was back, he winked at me and my growling grew louder. I was just about to rip his throat out when he disappeared. Just like that, he disappeared, no one was in his place, thin air was where he had been standing, it was almost natural, he just merely disappeared.

I fell to the ground in shock, bashing into the soft dirt, creating a deafening thud, a rumble through the ground, an earth-quake practically. I leapt up in one fluid, movement and prepared myself, instinctively, scrambling into a defensive crouch, I couldn't lose.

My family were forever telling me that I acted as if my dignity mattered more than my family. Of course that wasn't true but my dignity was something I was very protective of. Suddenly Jason walked out from behind the trees, I saw some movement from behind me but I ignored it, my thoughts solely focused on Jason. I would show him.

**Emmet POV**

The look on Edward's face was one I had never seen before, vicious, furious, protective but somehow cautious. I made a mental note to tease him about it later. Edward was crouching defensively in a small clearing, **(AN- Not the one where Leah and Jason/Deer, met) **bang-smack in the middle. His eyes swept thoroughly across the bushes surrounding him, looking out for Jason.

I liked Jason the moment he walked in through the door, he was funny, casual, and unafraid, basically everything that makes up a fun-loving head-strong vamp.

Suddenly I heard a slight rustle of leaves and a familiar scent hit my nose, Jason. Edward hadn't noticed it though, weird. I elbowed Jazz lightly and he nodded, frowning. Obviously he had smelt it and was now wondering why Edward hadn't reacted. He tensed a little; he always did when he was trying really hard to catch up on what was going on by using his power.

I heard some footsteps and saw Jason; he seemed to be coming straight for me. I looked around and saw him beside me, diagonal from me, everywhere. He was surrounding Edward, closing in on him, from all different angles.

Edward's face was priceless. He looked scared, I hardly ever saw him scared, annoyed, pissed off, angry sure but scared, nope. He hated looking weak, whatever, so did I but why would I tease myself about it, that would just be plain weird.

Edward growled at Jason, Jason snorted at Edward, Jasper rolled his eyes, reading my emotions, understanding that I was hungry for a fight, I screwed up my nose, wishing that I had a power, whatever I was good at fighting but Felix (from the Volturi) was so good his ability to beat the crap out of any vampire with a flick of his finger was considered a power.

To say the least it pissed me off.

**Jasper POV**

Edward's feeling's were a mix of anxiety, unease, apprehension, concern, nerves , caution but sparks of confidence mingled with the fear.

I was extremely fascinated by this Jason boy; his feelings were one of a man who never showed any fear. Now I saw why, if a vampire tried to kill, threaten or hurt him he could just disappear, just like that, he was gone. Now I saw why the Volturi wanted him, his fighting skills were amazing, Edward would most likely have won if there was only one Jason but now there were about seven or eight Edward didn't stand a chance.

Edward knew that.

However he was not one to back down, he knew that Emmet would tease him no end if he lost or backed down so he stood up and braced himself, his feeling's pure fury, he was not prepared for this.

Edward looked around, searching for a hole, impossible; the Jason's had him completely surrounded so he was left to the only 2 options remaining. Since he couldn't go left or right his only other alternative was to go up or down.

He leapt up towards the nearest branch, he springing himself up, branch by branch, getting higher and higher until he was about 50ft off the ground. The Jason's followed him, a couple of them snarling vividly, why I don't know, for effect maybe. Emmet and I snuck after them, keeping our distance, both of us ready for some action.

Emmet considered joining aloud but I reminded him that it was a man to man fight, one on one. He grinned widely, showing his teeth, one on one, ha-ha. One on eight would be more like it.

We knew Jason would not kill Edward physically, but mentally, Edward would be practically dead.

Suddenly Edward made move, he had now reached the top of the tree and as soon as his toes were resting on the peak he jumped, high into the air, practically higher than I had ever seen him jump, soon enough though he was flying downwards, straight towards the peak of the tree.

The Jason's were smirking, knowing that in about 1 minute they would have Edward pinned on the ground, begging for mercy.

But Edward's feelings were so furious that I knew that he was never going to give up. He flung himself upside down, so that his hands were reaching out towards the peak of the tree, practically grasping it. Everyone's feelings, with the exception of Edward, whose were smug, were completely and utterly confused.

What the hell was he up to?

**Edward POV**

Just a second longer Edward, I thought to myself, and then will be the time for your sweet revenge. Seeing them grovel, beg for mercy, pain sweeping across their faces.

I grinned to myself, their thoughts shouted confusion and anxiety, perfect. They had no idea what they were in for; in a millisecond however I would physically answer their questions.

Here goes I murmured, stretching my hands out a bit further to the tree I had climbed, the tree that was surrounded by Jason's.

Fortunately they were all at the same level averagely, that would just make beating the crap out of them a whole lot easier.

My fingers curved around the tip of the tree, clasping it in my hands and making sure I had a steady hold of it. Then I unleashed my plan, unearthing the tree.

I pulled it out of the ground, causing shocked thoughts to fire themselves at me. Ever grateful for my vampire strength I heaved it over my head and began swinging it around me as I fell to the ground.

Soon enough I was level with the Jason's. I began to swing the tree around my head at twice the speed, unleashing all my strength, catching the Jason's by surprise.

The trunk of the tree cascaded with their rock hard bodies but I heaved it all the way around, making sure I knocked all of them out, grinning childishly as they fell to the ground, a few of the trees going down with them.

Quickly I grabbed hold of a tree that was still standing and ran up it, stopping only when I was at the very top.

The Jason's were groaning on the ground, their thoughts hateful towards me but I didn't care even the slightest bit.

I looked around and saw a impressed Emmet and Jasper, their thoughts were the same, they were both glad that they had kept their distance, they had both known that when I was on a war-path I wouldn't be sympathetic towards them, they would have to fend for themselves.

I shut my eyes for a second and breathed in deeply, preparing myself to jump and sprint home where my Bella would be waiting patiently.

But when I opened my eyes I was welcomed with the worst sight I could possibly seen, every single tree in sight had a growling and snarling Jason perked on their peak.

Things were about to get ugly.

**What do you think? That was the first proper battle scene I have ever written on Fan Fiction! Was it good, I was pretty sure that Edward would never give up but Jason is not the type to either, hence the hundreds of Jason's scattered on top of the trees! Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and yeah I managed to squeeze in all requested POV's! I also put in Jasper's because I love how he can read feelings like a book, it is awesome! Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I will update!**


End file.
